


堂本刚没有胖他只是毛茸茸

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: ///520献礼//////一点点🚗震//////超短一发完///





	堂本刚没有胖他只是毛茸茸

堂本光一早就知道的，堂本刚体重增加这件事。

 

第一次，是他突然发现相方的肱二头肌快要赶上自己了，但那一团白花花的到底是肌肉还是肥肉呢？他叫堂本刚胳膊使点劲儿，从鼓起的形状来看确实是一块优秀的肌肉，而且听说举铁对耳朵的恢复也有帮助，他就陪着一起练了。

第二次，是听经纪人夸张的描述同事的新单曲PV，年轻人语无伦次的感叹着堂本刚身体优美色气的曲线。而那些画面早已在他眼下出现过无数次，还翻涌着粉紫色的情潮，骨骼运动连带着那些光滑细腻的皮肤在眼前游走，邀请自己去留下吻痕，咬痕，甚至是一些乳白色的浓稠液体。

只是好像那个时候，堂本刚还没有小肚子。

第三次是昨天晚上，live初日从早忙到晚，回家的路上小圆脸就睡得昏昏沉沉。结果进家门之后却比他还要清醒，看自己打游戏到了凌晨。  
堂本刚只穿着这次的周边T和一条内裤在身边坐着，偶尔还会缩成一团把膝盖和小腿也包进去，头发乱蓬蓬的，像颗火龙果。

所以也该对堂本刚的肥——不是，肉，一探究竟了……吧？

 

“把上衣脱了。”

是命令的语气。

“干嘛…”

火龙果说话了，软软的，熟透了。

“……”

空气里弥漫着不可抗拒的呼吸声，堂本刚只好慢悠悠地扯住衣角，向上卷起宽大的T恤。白皙的胴体真的像火龙果的白色果肉那样可口，最先出现在眼前的就是软软的肚子。 就像电视里的那些高级鱼肉一样白到发光，富含蛋白质，他想糖类和油脂的比例也一定是绝妙的，从那些肉肉晃动的幅度来看。  
不情愿的双手扯着衣服卡在脑袋旁边，堂本刚不想再动了。

「唰——」

掀到一半的短袖被堂本光一拽了回来，衣摆也被他控制着，堂本刚两手架空。不是这个人刚才叫他脱掉的吗，怎么又给穿好了。

“怎么——”

「唰——」

衣服又被掀了起来。

「唰——」

放下去了。

「唰——」

掀起来。

「唰——」

放下去。

“喂！！！”

火龙果火了，在客厅那边睡觉的pan酱都被吓得小身子一颤。

堂本光一慢慢卷起他的短袖，只露出肚子的部分，抬头问堂本刚，“所以这些肉是真的吗？”

他的神情言语无一不在诉说，“我觉得你胖了。”

那好像你掀几次就能变戏法一样把它变没似的。他打掉了那只罪恶的手，哼了一声就进房间了。

堂本光一一边摸着被打得通红的手，一边眼睁睁地看着堂本刚反锁了门。

 

当然是要将功补过的。

今天堂本刚又在副驾驶睡着了，这个人最近爱吃爱睡，吃得好睡得好，吃得多睡得多，长濑都没忍住问他，小刚会不会是怀孕了。

“大男人怀什么孕。”

可现在他看着这个人也有点怀疑了，堂本刚的身子塌在座椅里，安全带从左肩延伸下来，跨越身体的对角线，只与他的小肚子最鼓的地方接触。

还有包里的小零食。

完了，这不就是孕妇嘛。

他想起了粉丝们在网上写的那些小作文，有一种叫做ABO的世界观，男人也可以怀孕，但那只是小说啊。

堂本光一目测了一下堂本刚的肚子大小，以他家姐姐怀孕时候的情况推算，他同事这个少说也得有三四个月了。他掐指一算，四个月前的话…难不成刚好是没戴套的那次？

他目光直视着路面，一只手掌握着方向盘，一只手伸进了堂本刚的衣服里，覆上他的肚子。

软绵绵的捏不坏，还有弹性，手感特别好。

什么啊，这个人。

堂本光一侧目看他一眼。

这不是就把自己吃成了一个hot cake嘛。

堂本刚突然呓语了一句什么，银色的保时捷驶向了和家相反的方向。

 

堂本刚是被轮船的汽笛声吵醒的，他以为家里的电视机又放着什么纪录片到了天亮。但睁眼后面前的挡风玻璃告诉自己，他还在车上。

“醒了？”

“唔…开到哪里来了这是……嗯？”

是码头旁边一个偏僻无人的角落。

“光一？”

如果驾驶座的人不是相方的话，堂本刚还以为自己被绑架诱拐了。

“奥san最近睡眠特别好呢…”

他掐着堂本刚的腰把人抱过来骑坐在身上，堂本刚的屁股按响了方向盘上的鸣笛按钮，他这才调整了一下座椅的前后距离。

突然的鸣笛声也彻底叫醒了堂本刚，“你发什么疯？”国民偶像深夜海港车震？看他是不想混了吧。

堂本光一二话不说就掀起了他的短袖，整个人钻进了衣服里开始亲他的肚子。

“宝宝要乖…不要让小刚爸爸太辛苦哦…”

湿热的吻闷在衣物里，低沉的嗓音在狭小的空间里反弹和他的清醒意识产生共振，理智在此刻崩塌。

好像越是没什么发情征兆的时候，越是容易被撩拨起来。

”唔…生不出来啦……我们回家好不好？”

“tsuyo…”  
堂本光一钻了出来，鼻头闷出了一点点汗，闪着光。  
“我还没吃过hot cake呢…”

「但是我现在就在吃」

略显粗糙的温热掌心包裹住他的分身，刚睡醒没什么力气的堂本刚像只动物幼崽一样，任由堂本光一摆弄，不一会儿就低喘着释放在对方的手中。

热蛋糕的夹心芝士流出来了，堂本光一想到，突然觉得自己是个变态。

“tsuyo我也要…”

堂本刚只好红着脸伸手解开了同事的皮带，嘴里黏黏糊糊地嘟囔着，“下次再这样我就不和你做了，又不是没有地方…”

堂本光一讨好一般的拱了拱腰，在堂本刚抚慰自己的同时帮他做润滑。

“喂，你还真的准备在这里做全套吗？”

光一指着他手中自己的那根巨物，“不出来会坏的。”

“我说真的…你下次再这样搞，我绝对让你坏掉…嗯——唔……”

喋喋不休的三角小嘴被堵住，舌尖相触带来一丝震慑让他软了腰身安安分分地被开拓着身后的地方。手里的劲道越来越小，但堂本光一并没有因此不满，反而觉得指腹若有若无的触摸更撩人心弦。

他握住堂本刚的腰身，纤细的曲线依旧，只是比起以往，现在他的手掌会有轻微的下陷。

分身挺入，呻吟伴着摇晃破碎的洒在车厢内，他们在最深处互相索取。

“叫声好听的？”

“听不懂…你在说什么……啊~……”

“我刚才叫你什么？”

堂本刚怎么会不知道，这个人今天说了很多遍的奥san。

“&#&#&*……”

“声音太小了。”

“旦那san…啊——”

一股白浊射在堂本光一的衣服上，裤子上，手上，堂本刚就这样到了高潮。

“奥san今天…好棒……”

又是连续强有力的进入，堂本刚的哭腔听起来格外乖巧可怜。到如此地步他也不再压抑，情欲像一颗即将突破爆炸临界点的氢气球，只有向堂本光一献上自己渴望的唇才能缓解心中的悸动。 才有力气索取更多香甜的气息，像hot cake浇上枫糖浆再浇上巧克力酱，甜到发腻，却乐此不疲。

“不填满…不准回去……”

“遵命——奥san~”

“以后还说我胖吗？”

“不胖不胖，你只是毛茸茸~”

 

end.


End file.
